Széttépett virágcsokor
by MeronC
Summary: Pár héttel a Fate/Stay Night eseményei után, melyben Emiya meghal, Saber pedig ebben a világban Gil menyasszonyaként megragad.


Az üvegházban fülledt, párás levegője szinte már fojtogatóan telepedett rá a környezetre, bár a színpompás, egzotikus növények burjánzó hajtásai friss, üde zölden feszültek egymásnak.

Arthur bánatos kék szemekkel fürkészte az elvadult környezetet, ajkai dacosan lebiggyedtek, ahogy tengerkék kaunaszának rojtjait piszkálgatta vékony, kecses ujjaival. Szőke haját elegáns kontyba tűzte föl, ajkain cseresznyepiros rúzs fénylett a kinti világból besütő lágy napsütésben. Egy kisebb fajta tisztáson üldögélt, míg lábával egy apró patak felszínét kavargatta, mely az egész helyiségen keresztül folyt.

Már két hét telt el _azóta_ , sütötte le bánatosan szemeit, hogy újfent elveszítette a _Szent_ _Grált_. Még ha nem is teljesült volna a vágya, hogy eltörölje tetteit, számított Shirou-ra. Hogy legyőzi azt az álszent papot. Azt a romlott királyt. És vesztettek.

Másodjára hagyott cserben egy Emiyát. És mindkét egykori mestere immár halott. A halált nem lehet megmásítani...

Valahonnan, a távolból egy kapu fémes nyitódása hangzott föl, s hamarosan koppanó léptek zaja ütötte meg valós, érzékeny füleit.

Már megint itt van, sóhajtotta siváran, s szinte rögtön ezután metsző pillantást vetett a fénykörre kilépő Archerre. Gilgamesh-re. A hősök királyára...

A vőlegényére.

És ez a tény annyira felmérgelte, hogy egész lénye megremegett a fojtogató dühtől, körmei fájdalmasan belevájódtak a tenyerébe, ahogy ökölbe szorította kezeit. És mégis: ez a lehetetlen, korokat átívelő jegyesség szíve egy apró szeletét érthetetlenül megborzongatta.

Nem értette, már tíz éve hiába tépődik rajta, hogy mégis mit látott meg benne, miért kell neki ő! Egy _gyenge_ , álomvilágban élő kislány, akit férfi szerepbe kényszerítettek a nagyok.

És mégis itt van ebben az elzárt kis szigetben, aminek levegője az egykori Avalonra emlékeztette, s mire felfogta volna, szívébe belenyilallt a honvágy és az ismeretlentől való félelme.

Gilgamesh nyugodt, lassú léptekkel közelítette meg a földön üldögélő, dühtől égő szemekkel rá néző fiatal lányt, akinek arca sápadt és püffedt volt, szemei elhullajtott könnyektől vöröslöttek. Valami láthatatlan erő vonzotta hozzá, mint éji láng a _bolondos_ molylepkét. Csupán egy valami hibádzott ebben a hasonlatba: a Hősök Királya nem volt egy hibbant korcs rovar. Gilgamesh volt ennek a megtévesztően szelíd tűzörvénynek az őre, aki az éjszakába –korcsok közé– belépve megtalálta Arturiát, a Lovagok Királyát, s kegyesen –erőszakosan– felkarolta, hogy akár egy fagyos éjszakában elöl maradt kígyót, a keblén melengessen, s a legfinomabb falatokkal etessen. És hogy ne marja halálra, elővigyázatos kegyetlenségből kitépte méregfogait ennek a dühös gorgónak.

Varázslatokkal bezárta ebbe a csodás üvegházba, ami az ifjú ara számára inkább tűnt végeláthatatlan labirintusnak, mintsem menedéknek a fájdalmas világ –egész élete megkeserítője– elől. Úgy őrizte, akár a gyémánt berakásos fejéket szokták az aranyozott ékszerdobozban, gyönyörű a fenségesben.

És mégis... ez a jéghideg nyugati szépség sosem ingott meg feléje. Szilárdan, mint kezdetekkor Enkidu –ó, hogy mennyire fájt még mindig legkedvesebb barátja s egyben önképe halála!– is kitartott a harc mellett, s isteni ereje szertefoszlott egy félistené mellett.

–Saber, örülök, hogy látlak!— kiáltotta mézes mosollyal az ajkán, s lehajolva eltűrt egy rakoncátlan tincset a sápadt arcból. Kedvtelve nézte a kislányos arcot, mely gyermeki durcával, ellenkezéssel torzult el.– Hoztam neked valamit, kiskirályom— duruzsolta élvetegen, s fekete szövetkabátja zsebéből egy gondosan becsomagolt, szalaggal átkötött téglalap alakú csomagot húzott elő, amit lágyan a lány apró, gondos karddal való munka árán megkérgesedett tenyerébe csúsztatta. Arthur kétkedően felpillantott, szemei, mint a forró víz, megégette volna hevességük Gilgamesh-t.

–Na, bontsd ki, kiskirály!— sürgeti meg, szavai mögött felcsendül az elnyomott parancsszó zöreje. Arthur egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyja a szemeit, majd remegő kezekkel széthúzza az idegenül tökéletesen megkötött, _király_ kék masnit, melyet lágy mozdulattal félretesz. A csomagolópapír élénk piros, idegesítő kontrasztban áll a két külcsín-elem, szinte már gunyoros metaforája az ő **kapcsolatuknak**.

Hogy mielőbb elfelejthesse ezt az ostoba gondolatfoszlányt, hirtelen jövő dühvel feltépve a papírt egy üvegdobozt talál kezei között, mely mögött egy apró diadém pihen, parányi gyémántokkal kirakva.

Sokkolt elmével pillant fel a mellette guggoló férfira, aki előidézve egy arany hártyát, előszólít egy virágcsokrot, mely a legszebb, legkecsesebb liliomokból állt.

–Pont ma ismertelek meg, tíz évvel ezelőtt...— susogta morbid elbűvöltséggel hangjában, s elkapva a lefagyva pislogó Saber állát, magához rántotta a szőkeséget, s mohó csókot lopott tőle.

A pofon hirtelen, de mégis várva csattan, s Gilgamesh hangosan nevetve simít végig kipirosodott bőrén. Arturia sziszegve, mély hangon walesi nyelven átkozza el az örökifjúságot kutató félistent, kezei között a hófehér szirmok szétmorzsolódtak, talpai alatt nedves masszákká tipródtak.

És a férfi csak nevetett és nevetett, ahogy a torkán kifért keserű szerelmén, míg az ifjú lovag arcát dühös könnyek csíkoztak, ajkai egyre hangosabban szavalta el az ősi, s mégse annyira régi, hasztalan átkokat. Melyek mind egyet jelentettek:

 **–Sorvadj el** **ifjúságodban, te** **hamis** **lélek! Porladjon** **el** **elméd** **az** **idő** **vasfogai** **között, Gilgamesh!**


End file.
